The Unusual Cat
by FluffyCloudC8
Summary: When a shiny Purrloin joins ThunderClan, only an amazing adventure can pursue. But when more and more pokemon start showing up, Morrigan wonders if it is a coincidence, or destiny?
1. Unknown Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

So, here I am in this cold, dark forest.

How did I get here?

I have no idea, because I can't remember anything. But this forest is obviously different from the Dreamyard.

For one, I haven't scented or seen not **one **pokemon, and the Dreamyard had them all over the place!

2nd reason, the only thing I've scented were these strange cats. I knew they were cats since they had that similar smell that almost matched mine, except theirs was more...

Weak.

Not in strength, but sharpness.

3rd reason, I've wandered all over the place, and I haven't seen the structure that took up most of the space in the Dreamyard.

Its day 3 since I've been here, eating berries and the occasional mouse (which, again, were obviously different from the Patrat I'm used to hunting, since they didn't use any moves).

But hey, at least they have berries here.

...Here I am rambling, and you haven't the slightest clue of who I am right?

My name is Morrigan, and I'm a shiny female Purrloin.

Yes, I'm shiny. That makes me really 'special' right?

I try to ignore it, but its hard when I see my reflection in the water.

...I wonder what a shiny Liepard looks like?

I'll find out soon, for sure.

...Of the places I've come across, those strange cats' smell was the strongest and made a sort of circle or square, which can only mean that the area is their territory.

And, I've been smart enough to stay away.

...-sigh- Where to go now?

**End of Ch. 1**

**Yep, another Pokemon/Warriors crossover, which ****will**** be different from all the rest. For one, I PLAN on updating.**

**Please review!**


	2. New Cats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

Another day of wandering the forest...

I've never felt this lonely before, because of all of my friends back in the Dreamyard. My best friend was, surprisingly, a Munna, and her name was Yume.

I know that since I'm a Dark-type, and shes a Psychic-type, that should make us enemies right?

But despite our type differences, she's awfully nice to me.

..The only thing bad about her is that she likes to sleep a lot. But that doesn't bother me, sleeping is just what her species does.

If I'm lucky, I get to play with her...2 times a week. Yep, that's how long she sleeps.

_**-SNAP-**_

I snapped my head back to where the snap sounded. ..What was that?

-_**RUSTLE-**_

I hear footsteps... somethings coming this way.

Oh, well, let them come. A battle can relieve some of my loneliness.

I unsheathed my claws and crouched down, hiding in the thick undergrowth.

...Wait... I hear another set of footsteps!

...And another...

...And another.

Great, I'm out-numbered. Well, the most rational thing to do is...

RUN!

I took off in the opposite direction, just as a voice called out, "Wait!" The voice was really masculine.

...Like I'm going to stop!

As I'm running through the forest, I hear the footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer.

Fantastic, their faster than me too?!

"Stop!"

Well, there's no point in running any more, since there's a gigantic thorn stuck in my front left paw!

I tumbled down, tripping over a tree root, twisting my back right paw.

Wow, today's just not a good day for me.

I laid there on the forest floor, ignoring the pain in my back right paw, trying to get the thorn out of my front paw, but it was **so **deep!

The rapid footstep slowed to a stop, and a small figure appeared just over the tree root.

...Great.

The figure gasped, and called to the back of him, "Lionheart, it's just a kit!" His voice was really younger and a little more high-pitched.

Excuse me, kit?!

I'll have you know I'm 7 moons old!

...That still makes a kit doesn't it?

"A kit?" The masculine voice from before sounded close, and a **huge **figure appeared just next to the young tom.

Uh oh, this guy is a lot bigger than I thought he was...

"Are you injured?" The huge tom, Lionheart, spoke.

Its obvious that I'm injured you dum-dum, why would I stop running?!

But I can't say that, these cats can kill me!

"..Yes, I twisted my paw, and there's a big thorn stuck in the other." I mewed in the most pitiful voice I could muster.

This seemingly won him over, as he came over and looked at the one with a thorn in it with a sympathetic look. And he reached down and **yanked **it out!

I squeaked, "Ow!"

"Lick it." Lionheart simply commanded. The young tom stared at us with curious amber eyes. I lapped at my swollen paw, trying to stop the bleeding.

Rapid footsteps sounded and 2 more cats appeared.

"Whats going on?" A sleek black and grey tabby tom roughly asked.

"This kit is injured, Darkstripe." Lionheart calmly answered.

"A kit?" A swift tabby tom spoke.

Great, all of them are toms?

"What is a kit doing out in the forest by itself?" Darkstripe spoke with suspicion.

"Aw lighten up Darkstripe, shes only a kit!" the swift tabby responded.

"Runningwind, go back to camp and tell Bluestar that I'm bringing a kit back." Lionheart suddenly reached down and picked me up by my scruff!

"Yes Lionheart." Runningwing took off at a extreme speed.

Wow! Even if I didn't get the thorn and trip, they still would have caught me.

"We're bringing her with us?" Darkstripe snorted with disdain.

"Yeah Darkstripe, we can't leave a kit out in the forest!" The young tom, who was quiet, spoke up.

Darkstripe snorted in response.

...I don't like Darkstripe.

Lionheart broke out into a pace, trying not the bounce me, but miserably failing.

The others fell in behind him.

What have I gotten myself into?

**End of Ch. 2**

**In case your wondering, here's Morrigan's move list:**

**Dark Pulse **

**Night Slash**

**Aerial Ace**

**Echoed Voice**

**Why such a move list? Well, to make the story more fun of course! Purrloin can learn these moves too.**


	3. Partly Showing My True Self

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

Soon, we reached the 'camp' as Lionheart called it.

I've never seen this many cats in one place before.

Some of the cats stopped speaking when they saw me, and started muttering among themselves.

Lionheart took over to a large rock, with a pretty blue-gray she-cat sat.

This must be Bluestar.

Lionheart dropped me down, pain shot through my twisted paw.

"This is the kit that we found by the WindClan border."

WindClan?

Bluestar nodded, then turned to me, "What is your name?"

I got a feeling that I shouldn't use Morrigan, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Night."

"Well Night, do you have a twoleg?"

"Twoleg?" I tilted my head in confusion, "Whats a twoleg?"

Do they mean humans?

Lionheart and Bluestar shared a amused look.

"I know this is sudden, but would you like to join the clan Night?"

"Clan?"

Bluestar smiled, "It looks like I'll have to explain." She turned to Lionheart, "Could you tell Spottedleaf that she is injured?"

He nodded and padded away.

"Now" Bluestar laid down "You want to get comfortable, I have a lot of information to tell you.

I laid down also, trying not to put pressure on my twisted paw. The one with the thorn in it stopped hurting at least.

"There are 4 clans in this forest, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. All of these Clans have a leader, medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, and queens. Leaders have 9 lives granted to them by StarClan, our warrior ancestors. Leaders have the word -star added to their names as well."

I looked at her with amazement, "So your the leader?"

She nodded.

Wow, so the cats in the clan have to follow her commands?

Cool.

"The medicine cats in the clans take care of our sick and injured, warriors fight and hunt for the clan, apprentices train under warriors or the medicine cat to become warriors or the medicine cat themselves, and queens are she-cats that are nursing their kits, or are expecting kits." Bluestar explained.

I nodded, processing all of this information, "Which clan is this?"

"ThunderClan."

"And you want me to join?"

"We have a short amount of apprentices, shorter than I'd like. With the rising hostility in the clans, we need more warriors."

"But... your appearance is the most unusual." Bluestar said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I get that a lot." My appearance is unusual? Look at the bunch of you!

"So would you like to join?" Even though I'm a kit, she still asks.

How nice.

I smiled, "Yes, I would."

Bluestar purred ,"Excellent, I'll announce your arrival to the clan as soon as Spottedleaf checks you."

A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat walked up right then, with bright amber eyes and carrying some leaves in her mouth.

Spottedleaf, right?

She said nothing, but gave me a polite look and settled down next to me.

She took my front left paw,and licked it.

After that, she took my twisted paw into her mouth and squeezed it.

It didn't really hurt all that much.

"Your paw seems fine, it isn't twisted that much at all." Her voice, foreign, but laced with a strong vibe. "And your thorn wound has already healed."

I'm glad Pokemon heal fast.

"Your okay, come see me at my den if there's any more problems. Its the one in the middle, with ferns at the entrance."

I looked over and saw said den, "Okay, thank you Spottedleaf."

She smiled, and padded over to Bluestar.

Lionheart and a large, slender white tom padded over to her as well.

They spoke briefly, Spottedleaf padded away, and Bluestar jumped up on top of the boulder.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Her voice rang out all over the clan, and soon after that, cats filed out and gathered around the boulder.

Bluestar looked down at me, and waved her tail in a come-hither motion.

I jumped up the large boulder, Lionheart and the white tom after me.

I stood next to her, all eyes on me.

How nerve-wrecking.

When the clearing quieted down, Bluestar spoke, "ThunderClan is still in need of warriors, due to the rise of hostility in the other Clans. This young cat is willing to become a apprentice of ThunderClan."

Some of the cat muttered in disdain.

I caught the words "Loner" and "Kittypet"

A voice shouted, clear above the rest, "Another cat? Is she a kittypet?"

I searched the crowed coming to a stop at a black-striped white tom glaring at me.

Whats different about him, is that he has a V craved into his left ear.

Bluestar ignored his outburst. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have agreed with me to take in a lone cat to train with the other apprentices."

I noticed a orange tom with green eyes staring at me with interest.

"How do we know that she isn't a spy from another Clan?" The striped tom spoke up again. Some of the other cats muttered in agreement.

Wow, they actually suspect a kit is really a spy from another clan? How dense.

"Longtail, she is not a spy." Bluestar answered him with slight annoyance. "She will become a apprentice."

"...Are you fearful?" A voice spoke softly into my ear.

It was Lionheart,"Longtail and the other cats aren't easily convinced."

I stared at Longtail. He doesn't know that I'm a pokemon does he?

In fact, none of them know, not even Bluestar.

Judging by all of them, these are just regular old cats, with no moves or abilities like me.

One strong move like thunderbolt or flamethrower can easily kill these cats.

"This clan needs wildborn cats to defend it, not another pathetic good-for-nothing mouth to feed!"

The cats howled in agreement. The orange tom looked at Longtail with anger.

"No Loner will ever measure up to a Warrior!"

"What will you do?" Lionheart asked, then backed away.

Only one thing to do. I'll give everyone a quick glance of what I am.

What move to use... how about Aerial Ace?

I dug my claws into the rock, then jumped and flew at Longtail, my body surrounded by white streaks.

He didn't even see it coming.

I hit him, and he went rolling away into a rock.

I stood in the spot he was just in, silence now, no cat spoke.

I felt all eyes on me.

In amazement?

I hope so.

Longtail slowly got up his body shaken from the attack.

"W-What was that?" His voice was no longer hostile, but filled with shock.

"...One of my moves." I finally spoke.

"Moves?"

Before I could answer Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and stood my me.

"StarClan sent me a message, saying that a cat will come one day, a special cat, that will aid us. I believe that this cat, Night, is that special cat."

StarClan told her? About me?

No cat spoke, in fact, everyone looked...amazed.

And some had suspicion in their eyes.

"For now on, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be called Nightpaw, in honor of her personality."

"...Nightpaw."

I looked behind me to see that the orange tom had a smile. "Nightpaw!"

The gray tom, the one that was with Lionheart and I, chanted with him. "Nightpaw!"

I smiled gratefully at the both of them.

The rest of the clan gradually joined in, "Nightpaw!" "Nightpaw!" "Nightpaw!" "Nightpaw!"

Some of the other cats, like Darkstripe and Longtail didn't join in, but glared at me.

I know that me being here will take some getting used too.

But I didn't care.

Not one bit.

**End of Ch.3**

**Wow, longest chapter that I'll probably ever do.**


	4. Explaining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone dispersed to whatever they were doing before. As Bluestar walked off to talk with the "senior warriors" as she called them, the 2 toms from before walked up to me.

"Hi, sorry we couldn't talk before, but my names Graypaw, I was on the patrol with Lionheart earlier." Graypaw smiled. "And this is Firepaw," he gestured to the orange tom next to him.

"Hello." Firepaw looked a little nervous.

"Its nice to meet you two." I smiled. Its always fun to make new friends!

"About the stunt you just pulled..." Graypaw trailed off.

I gestured for him to to continue.

"How did you do it?" his eyes shined with curiosity.

"Well..." I stopped. Should I tell them? Can I trust them?

"You can trust us." Firepaw stated.

Aw, whatever.

"I'll tell you but we have to got someplace more private." I whispered to them, glancing around.

"How about the apprentice's den? Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Ravenpaw aren't in."

"That works." We padded over towards the spacey den. Longtail padded by us and glared at me... and Firepaw?

Why would he glare at Firepaw?

Graypaw and Firepaw sat in moss nests near the entrance.

"This can be your nest, Nightpaw" Graypaw gestured to a clear, scentless nest next to Firepaw.

I sat there and cleared my throat, "Okay, what I'm about to tell you cannot reach the ears of the clan, so promise you won't mutter a word."

They nodded, "We promise." and leaned forward a little, anxiety in their gazes.

"Well I'm not a cat."

Both of the toms gave me confused looks, "What do you mean your not a cat?" Firepaw asked.

"...I'm a Pokemon."

"Pokemon?"

"Pokemon are creatures able to perform impossible feats like..." I thought an example.

"Breathing fire." Firepaw and Graypaw had expression of amazement.

"Pokemon also have types."

"Types?"

"Water, Fire, Electric, Grass, Ice, Flying, Normal, Dragon, Dark, Steel, Poison, Psychic, Ghost, Bug, Ground, Rock, and Fighting are all of the types of Pokemon."

"That's a lot of types." Graypaw sweat-dropped.

"...Which type are you?"

"Dark" I answered.

"Back when you attacked Longtail, you said something about moves..."

"The impossible feats Pokemon are able to perform are called moves." I explained. "The moves have the same types I just told you."

"And what move did you use against Longtail?"

"Aerial Ace, its a Flying-type move."

"Wait, if your a Dark-type, and only a Dark-type, then how can you use that?" Firepaw asked.

"I'm not sure of that myself, there are just some moves you can learn, and some moves you can't."

Firepaw and Graypaw were silent for a moment.

"Is there anything else about Pokemon?"

I smiled "A bunch of things, like evolution."

Both toms perked up, "Evolution?"

"A pokemon undergoes evolution, or they evolve, when certain conditions are met, like getting stronger, or holding a specific item. Their form and appearance change, drastically, or barely."

"When are you going to evolve?"

"When I get strong enough, some day." I can't wait until I evolve! I'll be the quiet, but deadly Liepard!

I can see it now...

* * *

_I raced through the forest at a extreme speed, the wind blowing through my fur, even flying by as a blur. I've never felt this alive!_

_Jumping up a tree in a single bound, I dashed across the branches._

_I could never do this when I was a Purrloin!_

_Coming to a stop at a cliff, I looked up and let the sunshine wash over me..._

* * *

"Nightpaw!"

I jerked.

Graypaw and Firepaw had amused looks, "You zoned out for a moment there."

If cats-err, pokemon could blush, I probably would right now.

"Sorry..."

Graypaw flicked his ear, "It's alright, so is there anything else?"

"Yes but, I think that's enough information for one day, right?"

"Yeah," Graypaw swished from side to side comically,"I'm still processing all of this."

Firepaw looked the same way.

"Nightpaw!" A voice called from outside the den.

I got up and peaked my head out, noticing Longtail standing by the entrance.

"Bluestar wishes to see you." Horribly disguised scorn was evident on his face.

"..." I flicked my ear at him, stepped into the clearing and headed over towards Bluestar's den, giving Longtail an annoyed side-glance.

I have a habit of ignoring anything that annoys me.

Get on my nerves, and I won't mutter a word to you.

Longtail gave me a quick glance, snorted, then padded away into a den on the other side of the clearing.

Ooh, he irks me!

Continuing my way, I entered Bluestar's den.

**End of Ch. 4**

**Another chapter out! **

**Thank you Greenfairy, for liking my story so far :) I really appreciate it.**

**School's started again, and I've picked up on playing in the Pokemon Dream World, so sorry if my updates slow down.**

**Please review!**


	5. Nothing New

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Warriors, they belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter respectively.**

Well, the past few days here in ThunderClan have been interesting.

I now know the whole "-paw" thing with the apprentices, and how their name changes with the warrior ceremony.

I know of the deputy ceremony.

I know every den here in the camp.

I know every apprentice, warrior, queen, and elder.

I know of Redtail's death, but I'm glad Bluestar made Lionheart the deputy.

Although...

I couldn't help but notice the look on Tigerclaw's face.

It was really odd...but I haven't put much thought into it.

Ravenpaw has been very nice to me, but hes _**very **_timid and shy.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw have been annoying me with their insults, so I've been ignoring them, as with Longtail's little smart behind, Darkstripe's ridiculous coldness, and Tigerclaw's unnecessary harshness.

But it's hard ignoring the former, since he's pretty much my mentor, but so is Lionheart and Whitestorm.

Bluestar hasn't assigned me a mentor, not yet.

I'm praying to StarClan that it isn't Tigerclaw.

I'll probably lose my mind.

Showing my hunting skills to Lionheart and Tigerclaw impressed them, but Tigerclaw rudely said that I need practice.

Screw him.

...I haven't been to a gathering, which I'm sort of relieved about.

How would the other clans react to my appearance? They'd probably make fun of me like how a pawfull of certain ThunderClan warriors and apprentices were.

How would the leaders react to Bluestar taking in a loner?

...But, I found out the reason why the same cats in the clan were picking on Firepaw too.

He used to be a kittypet, a cat owned as a pet by humans.

...That doesn't make him any less inferior to the clan!

I _**hate **_the insults that he gets, that I get as well!

...I can't wait until I evolve. Training and hunting have made me stronger slightly, but it feels like its going to take forever!

But Longtail...has been acting weird lately.

I've also caught him staring at me from time to time, with an emotion I can't recognize.

Its weird.

He still insults me, of course, but he does it less frequently than with Firepaw.

I pay him no mind though.

Let him stare, I don't really care. (_**A/N: Hey, that rhymed!)**_

**End of Ch. 5**

**Just a little, quick update. Sorry if you find mistakes, the Doc Manager has been a little wild.**

**Please review!**


End file.
